


The empty fortune that I owe you

by sevenfeetpirates



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Brief Enemies to Lovers, Cute Ending, Cute friendships, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Ferrets, Flirting, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Humor, It's like strangers to lovers to enemies to lovers, Lies, Loads of involvement of fortune cookies, Louis has many jobs, Louis is fortune cookie writer, Love Confessions, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pets, Photographer Harry, Pining, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Slow To Update, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tags might change, axolotl, brief angst, cute dates, this is embarassing, weird jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfeetpirates/pseuds/sevenfeetpirates
Summary: It all started when a blue-eyed guy with a gun entered Harry's car and yelled, "DRIVE!"________________________________An AU where Louis is a darling fortune cookie writer and Harry is a stunning photographer but they start off on the wrong foot or do they?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first Larry fic I've decided to publish. I hope y'all will like it. And I'm sorry in advance because there might be slow updates but sometimes I'll try to publish double chapters or so. Thank you for giving it a chance! Love you so much!! <3

"Just one more word,"

Harry types away on his laptop trying to finalize a perfect caption for his next photography update on his Instagram before time runs out his coffee is getting cold and he decides not to acknowledge it at all. Actually, there isn't a deadline. It was just in his head to complete things before "required" time. Harry bites down on his bottom lip encouraging himself that his work is only a word away when he's struggling to finish it off with a satisfactory conclusion.

Harry presses on the full stop with a sigh of relief knowing he's done with half of today's work. He shuts his laptop close then shoves it back on his bag as he slings it over his back through his arms. He smiles at his watch noticing he has more than an hour left before he has to leave for the football game to take some shots. He just started getting better clients with so many opportunities to look for in the future and he was excited to photograph a local team's game.

One day he hopes he can go on tour with a famous big singer and make it big in the world with his photography. But for now, he was content and over the moon with photographing the local football team.

The old lady at the side of the counter who was the owner of the cafe, Nancy smiles at him and teases the boy, "You look so happy today, Harry? What's the matter? Is there a boy in your life now?"

Harry chuckles and shakes his head before leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, a huge dimpled smile making on his face, "Oh Nancy, you aren't letting go of that easily. Are you?"

Nancy mock glares at him and slaps his arm softly. "You better find a boy pretty soon. I'm getting old and I'm not leaving without attending my favourite customer's wedding who just happen to come back to his hometown after years. I was afraid you might have forgotten me."

Harry fake gasps and pouts at Nancy, "I don't know if I should be offended about how you, my young beautiful lady thinking that she's getting old or that she just called me a mere customer orrr that I would easily forget you. You hurt my feelings today Nancy." He manages to fake a few tears before rubbing them clean with a fake sob.

"Oh oh look at the dramatics of this child. Now tell me what got my favourite boy so happy?" Nancy asks excitedly.

Harry grins wide, "I'm taking some shots of our local football team today."

Nancy smiles and pats Harry's cheeks before cupping them. "I'm so proud of you, Harry. Seeing the little boy who used to come to my little shop from high school for some cake making it so big makes me proud. Recommend my shop to your filthy rich friends when you are rich." Nancy points her index at him to show how serious she was.

"But I thought you were getting old? Why do you need people gathering up in your bakery at an old age?" Harry points out, his eyebrows pulled together to show a serious expression.

Nancy glares at him, slaps him across the arm, and raises her index at him, "Boy if you don't recommend I'll haunt you from my grave!"

Harry laughs throwing his head back. He shakes his head in disbelief knowing he isn't going to make it that big but he's quite content with what he got now. "Of course Nancy. If I'm going up rich.." he grabs Nancy's hand and raises their fist together before announcing, "We all are going up rich together."

Harry brings Nancy's hand to his lips and says, "Besides I wouldn't mind your ghost haunting me," he winks at her making her guffaw.

Harry leans in over the counter before planting a kiss on her cheeks, "Bye Nancy! I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles at him and waves him off. He waves back and makes his way out towards his car parked outside.

He walks around from behind his car, opens the driver's side of the door, and ducks in. He checks his reflection in the mirror, runs his fingers through his hair, and turns back to check his stuff for the shoot which was lying in the backseat.

His ears perk up at the sound of police sirens passing by him, he frowns and looks ahead to see a few police officers running too when suddenly the passenger side of his car door opens abruptly.

"DRIVE!"

"Excuse me?" Harry scowls and gapes at the guy whose face is covered with a mask, a cap on his head which is falling off slightly on the side, and his blue eyes glaring at Harry, back at the steering wheel and at the window opposite Harry. He turns back at his side of the window to look outside and then back at Harry.

"Start the fucking car!!" The stranger snaps at him.

"Well, I was about to, Sir. But you're in my space!?" Harry clamours, his hands expressively showing the stranger the space of his car.

"HE RAN FROM THIS SIDE!" Police run past the passenger side of his car and Harry watches in horror as the guy ducks his head down when a few more police run by his side. Harry's mouth falls open and he tries to form words that will help him live just another day maybe.

"You..I..what..you are a criminal! Get off my car! HELP! HE'S HERE-" Harry's scream for help is cut off when the man presses the heel of his hand harshly against Harry's lips and presses a cold hard thing against his head.

His eyes widen slowly when he realizes what is placed against his hand. His heart tightens and he feels like his lungs might give out. He fears he might just die before the gun can blow his brain out. He starts to think of his first-ever coolest photography opportunity going in vain cause he has to die on this very day in the hand of a criminal. What are the fucking odds!

"I dare you to say a word and I'll blow your fucking brain then drive this fucking car by myself. Do you understand?" The guy hisses at him, the gun pressed harshly against Harry's side of the head.

Harry nods as he starts with shaking hands. "Okay..okay can you um... please keep the gun down? I'm starting the car. See!"

The guy nods, move his gun from Harry's head and turns back to see if there are more police following him. "Take it out. Turn around and go straight." The guy orders in an exhaled shaky tone.

Harry notices how the guy is shaking like a leaf just like him. He thinks he could've taken him down in this panicked state but with a gun, the smaller guy has the upper hand. But still, Harry knows it's better not to judge by body size cause who knows the smaller guy might take down 5 people like him.

Harry gulps and nods. He couldn't believe what was happening to him in a span of 5 minutes. A few minutes ago he was safe in a shop, happily dreaming about photography and now his life is literally on the fucking line. He didn't even get to say sorry to Nancy for the wedding she wouldn't be able to attend.

"Straight right?" Harry asks when he turns his car around opposite the way the police are chasing the guy beside him. Harry scoffs mentally at his fate. The guy HAS to enter his car.

"YES! THE FUCK! I JUST SAID GO STRAIGHT!! THEY'RE GONNA COME BACK!" The guy shouts at him and slaps Harry's thighs.

"Okay okay!"

"Oh my God, why did you leave me with an imbecile?" The guy exclaims with a sigh leans and against his car seat while staring ahead on the road. Harry doesn't say a word in fear of his brain being splashed against the car window. He cringes at the horrible image and more about how his parents might find him like that.

"Turn left," He orders as he fixes his cap while looking at the small mirror.

He reaches towards the radio with his hand, switches it on, and turns the volume up. Harry gulps the saliva that was forming in his mouth, his Adam's apple bopping every few minutes nervously. "I'm having a problem to focus. Could you please turn the volume down?" Harry asks. Surprisingly the guy turns the volume down by a bit.

Harry clears his throat and asks, "What did you do?"

The criminal reaches for his gun behind his pocket when Harry starts panicking again, "No no, please. I'm only asking cause you know... what if there were cameras outside the shop and they caught you getting in my car then the police will come to me?? Do you know what I mean? And you know I didn't do anything. So they will arrest me with that proof." Harry just realizes he never actually paid any attention to the security of the shop he has been going since high school.

He frowns, fumbles with his fingers in deep thoughts as the possibilities of Harry getting caught crosses his mind. "Uh yeah... I'm sorry about that." the criminal surprisingly apologizes.

Harry let's out a forced chuckle nervously trying to make a conversation with a guy in hopes of getting out of this situation, "I mean there's nothing to forgive when I might be the one getting caught and jailed in this situation."

The blue-eyed stranger studies ahead with a concerned glimpse. Harry takes a glance at his worried expression and looks back at the road. Harry clears his throat and asks, "So about my condition? Do you have something planned?"

"That's what I'm thinking." the guy murmurs slowly.

"Huh?"

The guy snaps out of his zone and cleats his throat, "You know what I have got a plan," He moves across the seat to look at Harry who just nods and waits for him to continue.

"You just fucking drop me in my destination and then worry about yourself," He snaps at Harry.

Harry's mouth drops open, "You can't just-"

The criminal reaches behind his pocket again.

"NO NO NO WAIT" Harry takes a deep breathe, "I'll drop you to wherever you want and then worry about myself. Just put the gun away." The guy nods and stares back ahead.

"Turn left," He says motioning his hand towards the left.

Harry does as told without uttering a single word. All Harry wants is to drop this criminal and make it to the pitch healthy and alive.

"Yeah yeah right here. Stop the car." He says. Harry looks around and sees an empty graveyard. He gulps down the lump forming in his throat and stops his car in space then waits for the blue-eyed guy to exit the car. He pushes the door open from his side.

"Thanks, mate," The guy says before closing the car door on him.

Harry's mouth drops open in shock after the criminal said "thanks". He doesn't even know what just happened to him as watches the guy take off his mask from the back and put it in his pocket and walk away sprinting some steps. Harry snaps out of his gaze and immediately starts searching for things in the car that don't belong to him and later cause him troubles if he gets stopped by a cop.

No signs of a gun or any illegal drugs.

He squints his eyes when he sees a corner of a white box just beside the seat. He puts his hand in and brings out a pack of cigarettes which is left behind. He figures it won't be that big of an issue until his eyes widen and he checks into the box if there's any other shit but no, there are only a few cigarettes left. He opens the dashboard and throws the box in before starting his car and turning it back.

He keeps driving until he reaches Nancy's shop. He exits the car and checks everywhere for any sign of cameras. This was the laziest part of the town and after a few search, he concludes that there's no use of cameras here. He returns to his car with a sigh of relief.

Should he call the police station and let them know about the situation?

What if the guy is a huge criminal and Harry gets trapped between this?

What if the cops think he's lying and they corner him instead, to tell the truth?

What if they think Harry is working with the blue-eyed guy?

Millions of possibilities are running through Harry's mind as his finger drum softly on the steering wheel. He bites his lips in and decides to forget the whole incident. But first, he had to wash his car off any trace of fingerprints from that guy.

....

"So you just decided it's better to let it go?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be mingled in some stupid police case which will cost my reputation or worse my life." Harry rolls his eyes as he puts his dishes in the washer.

Niall nods, his eyes looking at Harry with sympathy. He takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh, "But what if you get into this somehow and the police take you for interrogation?"

Harry shrugs while putting the dishes back to the cupboard, "Then they take me for interrogation. There's nothing I can do."

Niall snaps his finger, "Orrrr you could just go to the police station and tell them what happened to you?"

"Niall? After everything I said?" Harry groans, turns around and leans against the sink before crossing his arms.

Niall fakes a surprised expression before making his voice deeper to make a pathetic impersonation of Harry, "Oh yeah if I tell the police a blue-eyed guy raided my car and threatened to shoot me if I didn't drop him at his desired destination which I might add was a dark haunted grave BOOOO" Niall pulls the strings of his hoodie covers his face with it "BOOOOO and then.."

Harry couldn't hear the rest of the words since it was muffled by his face in the hoodie. He rolls his eyes, makes his way towards Niall, and loosens the strings.

"But then the cops will think I'm working with him!?" Niall exclaims.

"That's enough. I'm not going to the police station. It's probably nothing."

"He threatened you,"

"As I was saying it might be nothing,"

"And he had a gun too,"

"I'm trying to be positive here Niall. And I told you cause I thought you would make me feel better!"

"Also you dropped him in a graveyard?" Niall furrows his eyebrows.

"Can you please-"

"Wait wait wait-" Niall stands up from the stool and paces around the room as he grabs on his hair. Harry starts to worry all of a sudden at Niall's sudden outburst. "Wh-what happened Niall?"

Niall grabs Harry's shoulders and looks at him with wide eyes, "What if he was a ghost?"

Harry looks at him dead in the eyes, he lets off his worries and reaches his pocket before flinging a pack of cigarettes on Niall's face. "Sure ghosts can smoke human cigarettes? Really funny Niall,"

"You don't know mate. There are various types of ghosts-"

"I'll stop you right there," Harry shakes his head, makes his back to the stool, and takes a sit.

"Ghosts seeking revenge?"

"He wasn't a ghost. But he did look like he was seeking revenge?" Harry's eyebrows pinched in worry.

"Ghosts looking for their loved ones?"

"If I was a loved one he wouldn't have threatened me with a gun now. Would he?"

"Ghosts just messing around?"

"As you said before, he had a gun, Niall,"

"You said, therefore, I said it and it makes me SAID IT? How is that even a conclusion to you?"

Harry squints his eyes at Niall and shakes his head, "Mate I don't know what you're saying at this point. I'm having a horrible headache after everything that happened. I just wanna lie down. Okay?"

"But you didn't tell me about your coolest photography opportunity today? All you did was ramble about that criminal." Niall asks hopefully that talking about photography will cheer Harry up at least a little bit.

But Harry shows no sign of smile and says, "When your life is on line you truly can't enjoy anything? You know oh w what I mean. I was trying to focus on taking shots but then I imagine an officer handcuffing me from the back and taking me in. You don't know how bad I was hoping for this day for years. But I couldn't even enjoy it because of my fucking stupid fate."

Niall nods, his lips in a thin line as he gives Harry a sympathetic look. "I understand Harry. It'll be fine. It's just one time, you know. I'm sure you'll be called back." Harry bites his lips in, his hands in his pocket, lost in his thoughts about how he might not be called cause he doesn't even know how the photos came out but he was scared to vocally say out that he might not be called.

He sighs and forces a smile at Niall, "I'll just get to bed now."

Niall takes a seat beside Harry and puts his arm around Harry's shoulder, "Go on. Maybe take a shower too. You smell horrible. Also, try to not think about anything about it? That will cause more stress and which equals more headaches. Just take some rest."

Harry smiles his wide dimpled smile and steps off his stool before hugging Niall, "Thanks Horan even if the talk we had about ghosts was just useless to me." Harry snickers as Niall makes an offending sound and slaps him across the arm. "You smell whore! Get off me"

Harry laughs and raises his hand in surrender and asks, "Okay okay see you tomorrow then?" Niall nods and Harry smacks a loud kiss on his friend's cheeks and makes his way towards his room.

Harry enters his room, walks over to the large container beside his study table.

"Hey, little guy. You sleepy?" Harry smiles at his axolotl, Max's eyes almost closing. He dims down the light in the container and makes his way over to his washroom to freshen up.

Niall was checking his Instagram when the knock on the door snaps him out of his focus. "Coming!" Niall yells and then he hisses remembering Harry just fell asleep. "Didn't mean to yell, Harold," Niall mumbles and opens the door.

"NIALL-"

Niall covers Liam's mouth instantly and widens his eyes before hissing at him, "Don't yell asshole. Harry just went to sleep. He had a long day." Liam removes his hand from his face and let's go of his body balance before slumping against Niall.

"Save me. You're my only hope." Liam says in an overdramatic tone. Niall sighs and drags him in before closing the door.

"What did Zayn do now?" Niall asks, pushes Liam down on the couch and takes a seat beside him.

"How did you know it was Zayn?" Liam whines and slumps his body against Niall again for a hug. "Hug me?" Liam looks up at him with puppy eyes making Niall groan and wrap his arms around Liam's shoulders before patting him like a puppy, "There there now tell me what happened?"

Liam takes a deep breath and almost yells out, "HE-"

Niall gasps before covering his mouth again, "I swear to God if you yell one more time and Harry wakes up I'll personally make sure Zayn never talks to you again."

Liam bites his lips in, thinks for a moment with his eyes lingering afar, "I'd like that."

Niall's mouth drop open and yells at him, "You're telling me-"

"Harry is sleeping," Liam points out.

Niall takes a deep long breath and starts again in a whisper, "So you're telling me after years of you pinning after Zayn and me working for moths to get you two together you decided you want me to take it all back and make him not talk to you anymore!?"

Liam makes a thoughtful face and he nods before saying, "Yes,"

"I wish I could beat you up right now."

"You can't."

"I will."

"Harry is sleeping and if you beat me I'll make noises,"

Niall sighs. "Yeah, you have a point. If Harry wasn't here I'd have because if I beat you up right now he's gonna wake up and fucking save you!" Niall grits through his teeth.

Liam makes a strangled sound and leans his head against Niall's chest. "Zayn made me do... an um.. tiny bit illegal stuff"

Niall frowned, "What do you mean? Did you do weed? I won't be surprised if you think-"

"No, I threatened someone at gunpoint."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Harry for the first time?

"What the fuck-" Niall almost screams.

"A fake gun! A fake gun, Niall. It was to threaten Louis' client's ex who cheated on her! I swear I wanted no part on it but listen-"

Niall shakes his head and unwraps Liam from his cling hold and goes to the fridge to grab a bottle of beer. He walks back to the couch and sits at the end of the couch before motioning Liam to continue.

Liam nods and takes a last look at the Irish man in concern before starting again, "So you know I'm all muscled and build up. Louis has all these weird jobs and Zayn thought it would be a great idea to include me in scaring that cheater. I swear Niall. I swear to God I didn't want any part on this but you know when Zayn looks at me-"

"You can't say no," Niall completes the sentence for him and takes a chug of his beer.

"Yeah and so I accepted. And um... we didn't know there were people with that cheater. And we were only 3 guys. We were masked up with fake guns and went to his apartment. He opened the door, pushed him back in and started threatening him. But then someone cries out with a phone in their hand. They...um...called the police. Then we escaped..." Liam says pretty fast, his eyes not leaving the small piece of string from his T-shirt that his fingers were playing with.

Niall nods and puts his beer bottle down on the floor. He clears his throat, "I'm sensing there's a 'but'."

Liam nods. "Louis couldn't escape. We don't know where he is. He was with us. But we got separated and there's still no news from him. We can't even go to the police and you know why."

"Cause three grown adults thought it'd be great to scare a man to death with fake guns, a build-up guy, a guy whose laugh sounds like a bunny, and a guy who literally looks like a twink in every form. Solid plan, Liam." Niall says with a humourless laugh.

"Zayn was sad, he went out on his search for Louis but he isn't taking any of my calls. I hate him so much. I'd have gone with him but he feels guilty for including me in this scheme that's why he went out to search Louis alone. Now two guys are missing and I'm all tensed and-"

"Woah Woah calm down Liam. They'll be fine. They're grown adults not kids. They'll come back." Niall hugs Liam close to him and pats his hair.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"That was a stupid thing to do."

"It was Zayn's and Louis' idea,"

"Yeah as I said stupid idea. But I'm not gonna scold you now. Just take deep breaths and calm yourself down a bit."

Liam smiles and looks up at Niall, "Sometimes I forget you're on your way to being an actual nurse." Niall laughs and runs his fingers through Liam's hair.

They stay in silence for a while. Niall looks down at Liam who seems to be lost in his thoughts as he was staring into nothing. Niall pats Liam's back softly and says, "They'll come back. Don't worry."

Liam nods and closes his eyes, sleep catching him instantly. He has been exhausted and tired out from all the running, planning, threatening, and now worrying over his boyfriend and his boyfriend's best friend. Niall closes his eyes and goes slack under his best friend as sleep catches him too.

••••

Harry blinks his eyes rapidly at the sound of his alarm, he blindly reaches for his phone to shut the thing off while rubbing his eyes with the other hand.

A yawn leaves his mouth as he walks towards the bathroom to freshen up. He makes his way towards the kitchen for breakfast when he notices Niall sleeping on the couch with his friend, Liam on top of him. He gets a tiny bit concerned seeing Niall stayed over the night not letting him know.

Harry wonders when did Liam come over. Harry doesn't know Liam very well. He only had a few chats with him when Niall and Liam came over to pick him up from the airport. He walks over to the couch and pushes Niall's arms softly. "Niall wake up."

Niall hums and lets out a long moan as he stretches his arms up. Liam startles awake and sits up abruptly before snapping his gaze at Harry and back at Niall who comfortably fell asleep again.

"Shit shit fuck oh my God," Liam starts cursing while reaching for his phone in the pocket.

Harry frowns and asks, "Are you okay, Liam?"

Liam shakes his head in the negative, his fingers swiping fast to unlock the phone and his eyes start to widen. Harry steps forward to take a look down at his phone. He bites his lips in concern seeing the 57 missed calls on Liam's phone. "Is everything okay?"

Liam shoots up from the couch, rests his phone between his shoulder and ear, and runs towards the door. He reaches for his shoes and starts wearing them, "Yeah everything's fine now, Harry. Don't worry." He smiles up at him and then mumbles, "God pick up the fucking phone Zayn." He finishes wearing his shoes and waves at Harry before running down the stairs.

Harry holds at the edge of his door, watches Liam run down the stairs, and winces a little when he sees Liam missing a step. Harry closes the door when Liam is out of view and sits on the couch to wake Niall up.

"Niall wake up," Harry moves Niall's arm back and forth which is held against his eyes to block the light. "Shut up let me sleep!" Niall groans turning his body away from the light and ducks his head into the corner of the couch.

"Liam left!"

"Hmm?" Niall moves his head and looks at Harry with sleepy eyes.

"I said Liam left. Is he okay? He looked in a hurry and what was he doing here last night?" Harry asks.

"Huh?" Niall blinks, trying to process the questions.

Harry groans, crawls over to Niall, and cups Niall's face making his lips pucker like a fish and his eyes drooping low. "Is Liam okay!? He's your friend asshole!" Niall blinks his eyes open finally and nods, "Yeah Liam is my friend, has been for years. What's the matter with you at fucking 8'o clock in the morning, asshat!?"

"What was Liam doing here?"

At that question, Niall frowns, widens his eyes, and looks around frantically before asking, "Where's Liam?"

"He left," Harry says.

"What? when? Was he okay?"

"He left in a hurry just a few minutes ago."

"Oh cool. Let me sleep for 30 more minutes please Harold. Can you make something for me please? Also I'm sorry I stayed over without telling you."

"Oh no...it's fine. You can stay over-"

"Thanks, Harold!" Niall gets up from the couch and walks towards Harry's room. "Also I'm sore everywhere so I'm taking your soft bed!" He yells out to Harry before making his way in.

"Okay! Just don't touch my stuff!" Harry yells back as he gets on with making breakfast for two.

He knows Niall wouldn't touch any of his stuff. He has known Niall since kindergarten. They have been friends for years and nothing could separate until Harry had to move across the country for uni. But throughout university and internships, he kept in touch with Niall. He knew a bit here and there about Niall's new friends Liam, Liam's boyfriend Zayn, and their mutual friend Louis. Thanks to Niall's rambling about how Liam is a coward who was pining over Zayn for years but can't make a move. But looks like it worked out well for them.

It's just been a week since Harry moved back to his hometown in a new flat. He's just really happy to be back where he is near his family and friends and also he has his car now so he can travel anywhere for his job. In conclusion, he thinks he has everything in life quite set except from the call he might not be getting back from the team for the next game.

With a sigh, he releases the sausages onto the pan and starts placing the plates on the table. He gets the eggs, beans, and toast as well. He figures Niall would be awake by now as he digs into his breakfast. Into the third bite, he hears footsteps and Niall announces his presence with a loud yawn. "God it smells so good here. Thanks, Harold."

Harry smiles at him but doesn't say anything since he's mouth is still full. Niall bites into the sausage and asks with a mouthful, "So what are you doing for the housewarming party?"

Harry almost slaps his forehead with his dirty hand. How could he forget about the housewarming party tonight? He has been so busy with settling down, replying to emails, keeping track and adding to his portfolio, building up his social media platforms, and on top of that being threatened at gunpoint yesterday which made him forget about 99.9% of things. Harry hisses under his breath when he bites too much into his lips.

"Niall..." He says slowly.

Niall rolls his eyes and finishes for him, "Let me guess, you forgot. I'm not surprised though. With everything that happened to you yesterday, I'd have slept my whole day through the day after tomorrow if it happened to me. So don't worry. I'll arrange the food, wine, beer, games and everything you need. And you just clean up your sweet little flat."

Harry smiles so big, his crinkles reaching against his eyes and dimples deepening on his cheeks. He takes no longer than a second before shooting up from his stool and hugging Niall sideways, "Thank you, Niall. Thank you-"

"Ew get off. Your hand. You were eating-"

"Thank you so so so much, Niall. You're my best friend and my only closest friend ever-"

"Fine fine I'm doing it mostly for Liam, Zayn, and Louis. I have a reputation to keep. They know you're my childhood friend-"

"You're the best Niall." Harry smacks a kiss on Niall's cheek. "I." another loud kiss, "love" and another one, "you so much"

Niall pushes him off towards Harry's stool and grumbles with red cheeks as he pretends to wipe the saliva off, "God let me eat. I've had enough. I live an unproblematic calm life while you, Zayn, and Louis gang up on me all the time to make my life freaking hell."

Harry chuckles and asks with a smile, "What did Zayn and Louis do?"

Niall groans reminiscing yesterday's story and all the time Louis dragged him along into shits he always pulls, "Don't fucking ask. I'm so done with them. They pulled some shit yesterday together and were on the edge of getting arrested. I mean are you kidding me? Before executing a plan you have to see the end game. You know what I mean?"

Harry takes another bite of his toast and hums in approval. It's one of the other things he and Niall always had in common. They always have the things they do pre-planned and perfectly executed.

Niall takes a sip of water and continues, "Anyway it's not the first time they pulled something like this. By 'they' I mean Louis and Zayn. Now poor Liam is dragged in too. God, Haz do you know what Louis did the other day?" He widens his eyes, a thing Niall usually does when he is about to say something that is traumatic well not traumatic but he makes the story seem so.

Harry furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head.

Niall crosses his arms against the table and starts, "The other day Louis calls me drunk. I mean fine you can call me drunk at any suitable time. But at fucking 3 am!? He calls me and says-" Niall clears his throat and starts with a high-pitched Yorkshire accent, "Nialler!!! Wine is constant proof that God loves us and loves to see us happy."

Harry chokes on his toast almost, he feels tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he starts patting his chest and wheezes out, "God what the fuck Niall!? Give a lad a warning"

Niall starts laughing at Harry's reaction but continues the story anyway, "So then he drops his wine bottle on the phone and starts choking before the phone cut off. I thought the motherfucker died. Then I was thinking maybe God just took him away for saying that. So I took my coat out at fucking 3 am in the fucking cold morning with my car and went to his house to save the son of a bitch."

Harry asks in concern, "Was he okay?"

Niall narrows his eyes and with a dead look, he says, "When I went there he was playing Among Us on his phone then looked at me and said that he was sorry for faking the choking cause he felt lonely and he knew I would come running to him."

Harry laughs out loud, "God he's a fucking character."

"Oh, he is. You're going to like him. Bet you two are going to get along well," Niall mumbles.

"Well, I intend to. I'm gonna terrorize you with them now," Harry snickers.

Niall throws him a glare and turns his attention back to his food. "We'll see about that. Liam is never getting on that side again. He learned his lesson yesterday."

Harry raises his eyebrows and asks, "Yeah? What did they exactly do though?"

"Louis has this weird-" Niall stops when he feels his phone ringing in his back pocket. He raises his hand to Harry showing a pause and then he takes out his phone.

Niall smiles, turns to Harry and shows the contact name that says 'Louis' with a hamster emoji. "Just the person we were talking about. I have to take this in private since they're going through a situation and I don't want to dump it all on you while you have a housewarming party over all that. So you mind?"

"Sure I don't mind." Harry gives him a dimpled smile and picks at his food.

Nial comes back almost ten minutes later when he sees Harry jotting down a few things on the notebook.

"So this is everything you need on the list, right?" Niall asks, his eyes raking up and down the small piece of paper in his hand. SO MANY CRISPS, cupcakesX20, breadx10, pizzaX8, some drinks, beer, cups, wine, add whatever food you like, add your friend's favourite food and desserts too. Niall hums at the list with a satisfactory grin.

Harry takes a step beside him and checks off the list one more time. "Yeah, that will do. Besides mom isn't coming since she's busy with her shop or she would've nagged about how I didn't cook for the guests. Oh and can buy four towels too for the guestroom toilet. I completely forgot to get that toilet ready. What am I gonna do?" Harry starts panicking as he looks back and forth the hallway to the guestroom and Niall.

Niall looks at Harry anxiously, "You want to cancel? They will understand you know?" Harry groans, he wishes he could just call everyone and cancel. But he hasn't even been in his hometown for a month and it's going to show how much of an irresponsible person he has become. Not only that he misses his sister and his few other childhood friends too whom he wants to meet so badly.

"No, I can't. You have to go right now. Be fast cause you need to help me. Now go go go," Harry nudges Niall towards the door and closes the door on him.

"The condition was I'll buy you food and you do the hous-"

"Niall please go!" Harry almost cries out.

"Fineeee!" Niall bites back.

Okay, you can do this Harry. It's only a few hours until they'll be here. It's no big deal. Just get all the rooms clean, take a shower, wear a clean outfit and welcome your guests. God he hasn't done this for years. Harry worries as he pulls at the roots of his hair.

Harry takes another low breath. It'll be good.

••••

"I've come bearing gifts!" Niall hollers in the kitchen after placing all the food, necessities on the table and arranging them slowly. Harry exits fast from his room while buttoning his shirt and making his way to the kitchen. He smiles wide seeing the items Niall bought which will be enough for the simple casual party.

"Oh my God, Niall you saved me." Harry chuckles and starts arranging the food on plates and trays. Niall takes out glasses, spoons and forks before placing them gently.

There's a knock on the door.

Harry looks at the door then at the clock before frowning, "It's still early for anyone to show up. Isn't it?"

Niall pats Harry's shoulder and walks to get to the door while answering, "Don't worry, I called Liam, Zayn and Louis over. Figured you might need some more hands!"

Harry almost feels bad for making Niall's friends do works but he thinks it's for the best, to be honest. His sister and her fiancé are going to show up and he doesn't want to make a bad impression on his soon to be brother-in-law whom he's going to meet for the first time.

"Where's Louis?" Harry hears Niall ask.

Liam comes into the kitchen with wrapped boxes. "Oh, Louis forgot to buy a housewarming gift. He'll come later when the party starts." Liam answers Niall and looks at Harry with a smile, "And hello again Harry! Sorry for leaving like that earlier. I didn't even look around your flat yesterday. You decorated her gorgeously!"

"Thank you so much, Liam. And I don't mind. You looked in a hurry. So I get it." Harry responds, his dimpled smile visible.

Liam nods and his eyes widen, "Shit you gotta meet Zayn. He's my boyfriend. Oh here he comes-" Liam looks at his boyfriend with fond as he enters the kitchen with Niall.

Harry turns to Zayn and extends his hand, "I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you." Zayn smiles and takes his hand, "Thank you, Harry. I'm Zayn. It's nice to meet you too." They did a firm handshake before Zayn takes a seat beside his boyfriend.

"So how can we help?" Zayn asks excitedly.

"Wait before that you have to take our gifts. It's from Zayn and I." Liam takes the wrapped small boxes and places them in Harry's arms. Harry smiles at them awkwardly with his hand filled, "Oh thanks, guys. It's a lot but thank you. You didn't have to bother too much."

"Oh shush Harry. You came back to your hometown after so long. And we've started staying here after you were gone. So it's time we get to know each other. Right, Liam?" Zayn looks at Liam with a bunny toothed smile. Liam nods and tells Harry, "It's nothing, Harry. Just some useful daily items. Louis is the one who is good with gifts. The most thoughtful one of us."

"But this time the motherfucker forgot," Zayn grits through his teeth. Harry looks at Niall with an awkward smile and Niall just a smug look on his face as he motions Harry to look.

"I still think he lied to avoid chores," Liam grumbles.

Zayn squints his eyes at him, "There's one thing Louis never does is 'lie'. And you know that very well Liam. Don't embarrass him when he's not here."

Liam rolls his eyes, "Are you seriously excusing the actions he pulled yesterday so easily?"

Zayn turns sideways, arms now firmly pressed against his chest, "The shit Louis AND I pulled. And you forgave me easily in the morning. Didn't you?"

Liam stutters visibly caught off-guard, "Well- I that's because you're my boyfriend."

Zayn scoffs, "So what now? I've to make Louis your boyfriend and force you to forgive him?"

Liam sighs, spreads his arms open and Zayn easily gets pulled in to his arms but there is still the sour look on his face, "You know how worried I was yesterday, babe?" Zayn nods still ashamed about what he did. "I did forgive you and Louis."

"I'm sorry," Zayn mumbles.

"Well that was a good first-time soap opera starring Zayn and Liam experience for my young Harold here," Niall says loudly while wrapping his arms around Harry who felt really out of place from the couples drama. Harry gives them a tight-lipped smile hoping they don't feel out of place like him.

Zayn fumbles quickly out of Liam's hold, "Any way we still need to finish the work we were here for. Right?" Liam gives Harry an apologetic smile as they make their way out of the kitchen.

Harry blinks for the first time and looks at Niall, "What just happened?"

Niall pats his shoulder, "The thing you've just endured is what I've enduring for years since you left. I am living in a free soap opera mate. Now you're welcome to this too."

Harry chuckles nervously, "I am not quite sure if I find it awkward or enjoyable. But maybe I'll know soon."

"Are you two gonna just stand there?" Zayn yells from the living room.

Harry fumbles with the gifts, put them on the table and answers back, "Uh yeah coming. Sorry for all the trouble!"

••••

Louis bites his lips as he stares at the big mall in front of him. He was running out of time, gifts, his mind and he is going to meet Niall's childhood friend for the first time. He feels a little guilty because he couldn't lend his helping hand to his friends while they needed it.

He does a scissor move with his hand to fix his fringe which he usually does out of habit and takes a deep breath before entering the mall. It's been known how great Louis is with gifts. But Louis doesn't even know Harry, that's the issue here. Louis starts calling Niall because that is the only solution.

After what feels like 3 long rings Niall finally receives the call, "Hello there lazy bum. Do you think we don't understand that you made that excuse up to not help us?"

Louis almost bites back but Zayn starts yelling, "Niall I swear to God he didn't make it up!"

Louis smiles, "Yes Niall that's why I'm calling you while standing in a mall cluelessly. I need to know about Harry."

Niall snickers as he places the now cleaned vase carefully on the table, "You want to know about Harry?"

"Yeah I mean I don't know anything about him to buy any gifts. Wait does he have any pets? Maybe he'll appreciate some gifts for his pets since he just moved?" Louis questions to himself rather than to Niall as he pinches his bottom lip between his fingers.

Niall hums and answers, "Oh yeah he has an axial? Is that what it's called axil? Exel? Exile?"

"Axolotl?" Louis giggles.

"Yup that! A big pink axolotl named Max!"

Louis almost swoons, he has a soft spot for pets, he has a few in his flat and now he wants to meet Harry's pet. "Oh, that's good. I've got a gift in mind now."

"So you coming anytime soon?" Niall asks.

Louis slides his finger across the stone gems which he thinks will be perfect for Max's home, "I will try to, Niall. Anyway, I got something ready for Max. Can you tell me more about Harry though? I need to get something for him too since he's gonna feed me in an hour."

"Harry likes baking, he's a photographer, he likes reading books and he-"

"Wait wait does he like reading quotes?" Louis asks, a smile reaching up to his eyes. Don't blame him for getting excited. He writes quotes, he reads quotes and he's a sucker for quotes.

"Harold, you love reading quotes?" Niall yells.

"Uh yeah sometimes. Why are you asking?" Harry's deep hoarse voice rings through the phone. Louis has a soft smile on his face when he hears the voice and thinks it's really pretty. Louis starts moving across aisles after aisles when he finds the perfect book which says "Quotes to read every day" and at the bottom, it says "Quotes for you for the next 4 years"

Louis grins widely at that, grasps it before flipping through some pages and checking the quotes to see if it was worthy. He realizes it's a great book, he wishes to own one of it and that makes him take two of it at the end.

"Okay, Niall thanks for the help. I'll see you later!" Louis hangs up fast before even hearing back from Niall. He's just really excited to get his gifts for Harry.

He grabs a baking book. He smiles when he sees a fortune cookie jar which is the same as the one he has in his flat. He grabs it too and grins widely knowing it's his quotes that are in the fortune cookie. It still feels surreal to him how he can make people's day with small inspirational, funny, nice and sometimes bad quotes.

He checks the time and realizes he has an hour left. He has no time for wrapping his gifts. He pouts while studying his presents but then he sees a few gorgeous cute packets by the wrapping paper aisle. So he grabs the packets instead of the wrapping paper. He decides he will staple them with the gifts within along with a quote just from the one and only Louis Tomlinson.

He just hopes everything goes nice and Harry likes his gifts.

••••

Everything doesn't go as nice as Louis hoped would be.

After an hour Louis is in a red jumper, a Burberry shirt underneath, blue jeans, his white sneakers, both hands full of gifts and sunglasses perched loosely on his nose as he knocks on Harry's door.

He realizes the sunglasses will give off a bad look but it was sunny outside so he had to grab one on his way out. With a huff, Louis transfers all his gifts from both hands to one hand so that he can take off his sunglasses.

Just then the door opens, Louis looks up to see a wide grinned dimpled guy looking at Louis as he greets, "Hello I'm Harry! You must be Louis?"

Louis' hand pauses on his sunglasses. His eyes raking up and down taking Harry's form. The same green eyes, the same slender fingers, the same face, the same dark brown hair with slight curls and the same dimples which he reminds him of the humourless laughs.

His mouth parts open as he tries to greet him back but no words forms in his mouth.

But Louis just knows one thing now.

Louis. Is. Not. Taking. Off. His. Sunglasses. At. Any. Cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Comment your thoughts on it!! Love you all so much for reading it


	3. Chapter 3

Louis now stands frozen on the scene.

Louis is done.

No no no he's truly dead. Passed away 7 feet under.

Niall will bury him living, Zayn will help Niall, Liam is going to throw a party. And Harry?

Harry will probably file a police report before sending him to the grave.

"Um.. you want to... I mean come in?" Harry asks, uncertain of what to say to Louis since he hasn't said anything yet. Louis snaps out of his thoughts and nods fast before walking past Harry to look for his friends.

Louis looks around the rooms for any kind of sound when he hears Zayn's laughter booming from the living straight off left. He takes hurried steps towards that room. He sees Liam and Zayn sitting on the couch and Niall just standing, resting against the wall. Niall notices him first and his face lights up, "Hey Louis!"

Louis doesn't respond and makes hurried steps towards Niall and hisses at him, "Why didn't you fucking tell me that this was Harry Styles!? Your friend!"

At the door Harry frowns a little, he closes the door and walks back into the living room to join Niall and his friends. Harry watches Louis grab Niall's arm and hiss something at him in a whispered tone. Niall gives him a confused look and looks at Harry.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asks with concern.

Louis looks at Harry with a tight-lipped smile, clears his throat and replies with a deep voice, "Everything's great Harry!"

"Why...why are you making your voice-" Before Niall can utter the next word Louis shoves his elbow hard into Niall's stomach making him wince in pain.

"Did you catch cold Louis?" Liam asks, wondering why Louis' voice is suddenly hoarse and deep. Louis shoots him a glare but of course, the dumbass can't see because of his sunglasses.

Zayn furrows and asks, "Did you take medications for your sore throat though? It sounds pretty bad."

"I think I've some left. Would you like me to grab some for you?" Harry asks, a little too nice for Louis. Louis almost groans because he feels like shit now.

Louis chuckles nervously and points at his throat, "Don't bother. It's my normal voice."

"No, it isn't," Zayn challenges him immediately.

"From when?" Liam asks.

"Did you give a blowjob before you came here?" Niall asks in wonder.

Louis' eyes light up and before even thinking he finds the perfect excuse, "Yes I gave a blowie-" His eyes widen in shock before even realizing what he just even said. "No no that's not what I meant."

He sees Harry's cheeks become red and he feels irrationally embarrassed that he made this his first impression with Harry.

Well is this even the first impression? Louis thinks.

The one where he got in Harry's car and literally threatened to blow his brain up if he didn't drive. That was the first impression.

Louis sighs feeling defeated, he walks to Harry and nudges his gift bags towards Harry, "Thank you for the invitation. And I hope you like the gifts." He says finally with his real high pitched voice, embracing the death in Harry's hand. If Harry recognizes him then he might as well be kicked out before the party.

Harry takes the gift and grins at him. "You're welcome and thank you for the gifts. And I believe your real voice is getting back?" Harry asks with a nervous chuckle.

Louis' eyes widen a little, he fake chuckles, rubs his throat and clears it. "Is it? I suppose so. I'm feeling it I guess. Do you happen to recognize my voice since you said my real voice?" He asks restlessly, closing his eyes and throwing a prayer up at God.

Harry twitches his eyebrows at Louis' ominous questions then answers him, "I heard Niall impersonating your voice."

Louis looks at Harry, realization crosses his mind when he remembers he was wearing masks in the car and his voice wasn't that prominent to Harry with the masks on.

His mouth parts open, a forced chuckle comes out before his shoulders start shaking from laughing out loud. He grabs on his stomach, laughter not seizing out of him anytime soon, he turns around and goes over to Niall before tripping a little and Niall catches him in his arms. Louis' laughter turns into small giggles as he leans against Niall's shoulders.

"Did I say something funny?" Harry asks with a wide grin, feeling a little happy like a child because he made someone laugh like that.

Niall rolls his eyes, "Get off your high horse, Harry. You didn't say anything funny, I don't know why he's acting so weird."

"Am I...am I acting- God I can't laughing," Louis says in between his giggles.

"I'll check if the roast is ready or not," Liam excuses himself and before even anyone can say anything to him he runs his way towards the kitchen. "I will join you, Liam!" Zayn yells not understanding what's wrong with Louis and he didn't want to deal with it in a person's house who he just met.

Harry stands there silently not knowing what to say anymore just when his attention falls into the gap of a gift bag. He gasps and lifts the bag before peeking in it. "Oh my God are those gemstones for my Max!?"

Louis turns from his giggling mess, stands straight pushing himself away from Niall's hold and clears his throat to stop himself from laughing more.

"Yes! I heard you have an axolotl. So I thought to make him feel at home too with some new things for his home, you know?" Louis asks with a smile. He's relieved for now that Harry doesn't recognize his voice but the main problem is how to keep the lie from Niall when he's already being suspicious of the situation.

Harry has a grateful smile on his face as he thinks it was very thoughtful of Louis to get something for his Max. "That's a lot though. I'm thankful." Louis feels guilty now. Here, Harry is treating him nicely and he scared the living light out of Harry yesterday.

"It's nothing, Harry. And do you need something I can do for you? You know since I was late and I am sorry-"

"No, no nothing. Niall, Liam and Zayn were a great help. You don't have to apologize for not being able to help a stranger you know." Harry bites his lips nervously

"Not a stranger," Louis mutters under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing! Do you mind if I use the washroom? " Louis clears his throat for what feels like 100th time.

"Yeah sure I'll show-"

"No!" Louis yells, winces at the loud tone and then curses under his breath before forcing a smile at Harry and grabbing Niall by the arm, "Niall can show me the way. I'm already being a huge bother and since you're the host you have other guests coming. Don't want to hang up on me. Right?"

Harry shakes his head, "No I don't really-"

"I'm taking Niall!" Louis grabs Niall and pulls him across the hall.

"It's the opposite way Louis," Niall says out loud making Louis groan and grab on Niall's other arm before turning around and walking past Harry not before flashing him a wide smile.

Louis makes it to the washroom and pulls Niall in before closing the door. He takes off his sunglasses and glares at Niall, "What the fuck Niall!?"

Niall looks at Louis confusedly and asks, "What the fuck what? Why were you asking why I didn't tell you this was Harry? You know Harry?"

Louis let's out a loud groan in frustration as he pulls on his hair, he turns around and hangs his head low against the wall before throwing a few soft punches on the wall. "Not until yesterday, no I didn't know who Harry was! Until yesterday!" Louis feels like crying out of the guilt creeping inside him now.

"What do you mean?"

Louis' fingers trace the tiles on the wall slowly, he gulps slowly before mumbling, "I don't know. I don't know how to say this to you. I've initially wanted to apologize to the person but then I couldn't because I was afraid they will beat me up and hand me to the police that's why I ran away yesterday until Zayn found me. I swear I was just scared. I never meant to do that to Harry."

"Louis I can't hear you. You're just mumbling to yourself," Niall grabs Louis' shoulders and turns him away from the wall before making him face him though Louis isn't looking at him in the eyes. "I know Harry."

"But how?"

Louis takes a deep breath, his arms crossed tight on his chest as he feels himself getting exposed and open to Niall in a few seconds, his throat and tongue starts drying out as he answers slowly, "I threatened someone yesterday at gunpoint,"

Louis clenches his eyes close. God, he can't say Harry's name though he bets Niall understood it's Harry. He feels so ashamed and so open and so so guilty to the point he wants to dig his own grave.

"Yeah, Liam told me that. What are you on about?"

Louis shakes his head in the negative rapidly, takes Niall's hand in his and pleads, "Please don't tell Harry. I'll apologize to him when the right time comes. I swear. I just need to prepare a plan but not today. It's his party after coming back home after so many years and I don't want to be the person who ruins it. Just please don't tell Harry. I promise I'll tell Zayn and Liam after the party. But I need you to hide me or keep me busy tonight so that Harry doesn't talk to me. Okay?"

Niall takes another look at Louis, he removes his hand from Louis' hold and presses them against Louis' forehead, "Are you alright, mate? You don't look like you're burning up or-"

"That someone I threatened was Harry,"

Within seconds Louis wonders if his forehead burned up in flames seeing Niall flinch so hard and back away before hitting himself in the head against the wall on accident. Niall winces in pain as he grabs the back of his head roughly. "WHAT THE FUCK LOUIS?"

Louis walks towards Niall but he raises his hand making Louis pause in his steps. "I'm sorry it wasn't intentional. I would've been arrested, Niall. And who wants a prison record in their file saying this human-"

"For God's sake, Louis shut up. I don't know if my head is aching from the hit or your fucked up antics! Just shut up okay. Let my head cool down. Okay?" Niall widens his eyes at Louis, a firm glare on his face as if he's daring Louis to say anything against him but Louis doesn't he just nods and crosses his arms on the front and stays quiet.

There is a soft knock on the door. "Hey um... I was just wondering if you two are okay? And Niall, I wanted to tell you Gemma just arrived and she's demanding your presence."

Louis opens his mouth to say they're okay but shuts down immediately when Niall throws a glare at him yet again. He looks away from Niall at the mirror before biting on his lips nervously.

"Yeah, Harold we're okay. Just a few minutes,"

"Okay then. Be fast though." Harry's footsteps become faint and that's when Niall releases a deep breath.

He turns to Louis and raises his index finger, "You will tell me everything. By everything I mean everything! And we will handle it fine. Harry is a nice guy and I don't want him to reminisce that again. He's already in trouble with his job. And thanks to you cause you're at fault,"

"Now you're being unnecessarily mean to me," Louis mumbles.

"I should be slamming you down to 20 feet, you fucking tool!"

"Niall!" Louis whines.

Niall takes another deep breath, let's it out, runs his fingers through his hair while checking himself out on the mirror to look presentable. He walks to the door and before opening the door he says, "I won't keep you occupied or talk to you at all-"

"But Niall-" Louis is being cut off when Niall raises his voice slightly at him, "BUT I'll keep Harry occupied when he's not busy with other guests so that he doesn't talk to you." With that, he opens the door and leaves Louis alone in the washroom.

••••

And Louis was left alone. Just like he asked for.

Harry couldn't approach him at all which was fine by him but he wanted to see his pet. How pathetic. And stupid Niall talked to everyone and snatched Harry away from him whenever he was about to talk to him.

Zayn and Liam talked with him for a few minutes but they didn't bug him longer when they noticed something was bothering Louis. Louis just apologized to them and mumbled that he had a bad day and that he would be fine.

Louis made some small talks with the other people about their outfit, partners, job and what's their relationship with Harry. All in one Louis still felt quite lonely because of the guilt. The guilt of eating the person's food while he just threatened not even 24 hours past.

He almost wants to lie down in the kitchen with the wine glass in his hand and the cupcake in another hand then he'll start howling and crying out loud until everyone walks out of the house and leaves him alone here.

"I haven't seen you before. Have I?" A woman with blond straight hair up to the neck stands beside him, wine in her hand and an interesting look on her face which shows a hidden motive behind it.

Louis smiles at her and replies politely not reading too much into her expression, "No I believe we haven't. I'm Louis. I'm Niall's friend. This is the first time I've met Harry. And you?"

Not the first time. Is it? Louis' brain mocks at him.

Shut up. Louis scolds it.

She grins wide and answers, "I'm Gemma. Harry's older sister. You look really good in that outfit. But why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

Louis' mouth parts open and he tells the first excuse that crosses his mind, "I had to pull an all-nighter yesterday because of my job. And my eye allergies and dark circles are a nightmare." Louis laughs a little to himself. "I may look good on the outside for now but on the eye? It can give people nightmares!" Louis knows he's exaggerating but he just prays Gemma believes him and takes him for every word.

"Oh is it? I'm an ophthalmologist I can take a look at your eyes if it's bothering you or aching?" Gemma asks simultaneously reaching for his sunglasses in concern. Great fucking great. What are the odds of Gemma being the eye doctor!?

Louis flinches back a little and chuckles nervously, "That won't be necessary, darling. I already had my medications. You know what? I'm just gonna take a quick trip down the washroom?"

"Oh yeah sure but-" Louis doesn't wait to hear Gemma out as he makes his trail out of the kitchen with the cupcake only in his hand. He pushes his way through people and murmurs quiet apologies to them.

He grabs on the doorknob to see it locked. He groans and leans against the wall with a huff. Why always him? Louis thinks. As if yesterday wasn't enough now he's stuck like this for the day and God knows how many times he has to see Harry in future. How long can he go with the lie? Something in him just wants to shout out the truth and beg for Harry's forgiveness. But Niall mentioned something about Harry having trouble at his job because of him. Now he's scared again.

Okay, what about telling him after everything at his work turns out good? Louis wonders. By that time Harry might be cooled down and sane enough to hear Louis out and maybe even forgive him within seconds.

"Hey Louis," Harry comes out of nowhere and Louis feels like he has become a ghost because of the way he flinched back with a tiny embarrassing screech leaving his mouth. Harry flinches too at his antics and tries to apologize but Louis cuts him off.

"Hi, Harry. Sorry about that. It was sudden you know," Louis chuckles a little, his hand still on his chest trying to calm his beating heart.

Harry smiles at him, bites his lips a little nervously before offering, "Um...my sister said you needed the washroom but her fiancé is there. I can show you the way to the other washroom?"

Louis already starts shaking his head in the negative. Where is Niall? He was supposed to keep Harry away from him. He opens his mouth to say he doesn't need to bother. And just then two pair of hands grab his arms from behind and the owner of those says out loud, "Go on. My fiancé, Kyle is having some stomach issues. He isn't coming out anytime soon." Louis feels his soul evaporating out now.

He realizes he can't continue arguing with two people so he nods lightly and walks past Harry expecting him to follow him. He looks back to see he's talking with his sister. So he waits for him while looking around stiffly.

"Really Gemma?" Harry hisses at her.

"What? You said he is pretty so I'm helping you," Gemma glances away from him, arms crossed against her chest with a pleased smirk on her face.

Harry almost wants to tear his hair off. God, he shouldn't have said Louis is pretty. He has eyes of course he can see how beautiful and glowing Louis is. He shouldn't have said it to anyone. Most importantly his sister. But he was staring at Louis when Gemma noticed him and that made him spill everything to Gemma about Louis' beauty.

Gemma grimaces and slaps Harry on the chest, "Just go! I made a way for you to take him to your bedroom and have a talk."

"He's Niall's friend, Gemma."

"And my fiancé has diarrhoea," Gemma rolls her eyes.

"I definitely do not," Kyle is holding onto the edge of the washroom door with a stupid smirk on his face. "Just try to woo him, Harry. You got the face, the charms, the look and everything. You have it in you."

Harry groans and makes himself firm and clear for the last time, "I do not like him neither I want to be exclusive with him. I just thought he was pretty to look at. And now I've to assist him to the washroom. So excuse me." Harry turns away from them and walks ahead. Louis beams at him and Harry smiles back at him before asking him to follow him.

"You know I'm out of the washroom, right? If Harry didn't want to exclusive with him, he would've brought him back here?" Kyle wonders while looking at the couple walking at the end of the hall towards Harry's room.

Gemma turns her head to him, she looks at him with a jaunty scowl and asks mockingly, "Why am I not surprised that you caught up on it too late?"

"I didn't. Bet Harry is going to ask for his number tonight."

Gemma laughs and shakes her head, "You're early this time, darling. My coward brother won't do it."

"Just bet on it! Are you scared?"

"I'm not. 150 bucks. Bet?"

"Bet,"

They seal it with a hard pinch on each other's arms making the other wince a little in pain.

"Hope you'll remember now when you will lose the bet," Kyle smirks

"We'll see about that,"

••••

Louis enters Harry's bedroom and the only light is coming from Max's container. He stands beside the bookshelf a little stiff before Harry offers his hand. Louis is eyes roaming around the room when he absentmindedly places his hand into Harry's not realizing why Harry offered his hand.

"Um.. the cupcake, love?"

Louis snaps out his gaze and looks at Harry confusedly, "Huh?"

"You can give me the cupcake and take the washroom?" Harry states but comes out more like he's asking a little tensed that's when Louis realizes his hand in Harry's.

Louis nods, removes his hand, his cheeks and neck heat up in embarrassment before he hands the cupcake to Harry. He's glad the only light in the room was from the container which gives him the conclusion that Harry didn't see his reddened face. He makes his way to the washroom without another word.

He closes the door, rests against the door and takes out his phone before texting Niall.

Louis: Where are you!?

Louis: I'm in Harry's room.

Louis: I hate you so much.

Louis: help me

Louis walks back and forth in the bathroom, he takes a last glance at his phone and flushes the toilet before exiting the washroom. He knows Niall is distracted with something interesting now. He just fucking knows and he hates Niall so much.

Harry is standing by the side of his axolotl's container. He smiles seeing Louis and hands him back the cupcake.

"Thanks," Louis says before taking a bite of his cupcake.

"It's nothing," Harry brushes off. Louis nods, his eyes wander off to Harry's axolotl, Max and a smile adorns his face as he asks, "He's Max? God, he's so adorable!"

Louis walks a little closer to the container, he smiles wide seeing the big pinkish smiling monster and taps his finger lightly against the glass of the container. Harry stares down at Louis with a deep concentrating look. He doesn't know what he's thinking.

Woo him. Kyle's words echos in his mind.

He snaps out of his thoughts when Louis looks up at him with a smile and asks, "Where are you going to place gemstones? By the side of his little home? It'd look really beautiful." Louis stands up straight and imagines how Harry is going to implement the shiny gemstones in the little guy's home.

"Why don't we place it together?" Harry asks. A little forward but a little too brave of him.

Louis gapes at him, mouth falling a little open and Harry raises his eyebrows and motions at the container waiting for an answer. Louis nods and says, "But I'm wearing a jumper and a long-sleeved shirt underneath. So can I just hand you the gemstones while you place it?"

Louis is sure Harry will start viewing his pet's container in hatred and rage when he discovers the truth. Should he stop and confess now? But he cannot do that in the middle of a party.

"Yeah sure," Harry clutches the gift bags from the corner and smiles at the sticky note stapled on the one with the gemstones which says "Home is where your story begins - From Louis."

"This is nice," Harry gestures at the quote.

Louis has a proud smile on his face as he says playfully, "Thought of it myself."

Harry laughs out loud, his head thrown back and he shakes his head lightly before looking back at the quote, "Yeah I figured that from your name signed at the very end." A blush dusts around Louis' cheeks, he nods and he gives him a lip tight smile.

Harry removes the staple slowly not wanting to ruin the note, he takes the note out and opens his drawer under Max's container before putting it in. He opens the bag with an embarrassed cough because Louis has been watching him. He brings out the colourful gemstones one by one. Louis waits for him to lift the cover of the container after taking the last bite of his cupcake.

Harry smiles at him and asks, "Do you want me to bring another cupcake?"

Louis giggles and starts licking his fingers clean before saying, "I would love that. Aren't these from Nancy's shop?" Harry's eyes light up, he nods and asks, "You know Nancy?"

"Yeah, I do. Her cupcakes and morning tea are my favourites," Louis says.

He moves closer to Harry's right against the container to grab one of the gemstones and looks up at him before motioning at the container. Harry snaps out of his gaze from Louis' fingers and nods hesitantly before pushing the cover of Max's container.

Harry pushes away the wires and few things out of the way, the light against the cover illuminates their face and Louis squints his eyes a little at the bright light. Louis watches in awe when Harry's biceps flex a little when he puts his left hand inside the container to move Max's small home at the side. He notices Max circling Harry's hand which makes Harry smile and pet his head. Louis giggles when he sees Max's external gills move slowly as Harry pets him.

"He's like a cute water puppy," Louis smiles wide, getting close to the container and peering down at Max. Harry chuckles and asks, "You wanna pet him?"

Louis pouts and shows his long-sleeved jumper. Harry rolls his eyes and grabs Louis' hand with the other dry hand. Louis is pretty sure his cheeks heat up at the contact. Harry keeps his hand delicately over Louis' wrist and warns him about the water being cold before dipping Louis' hand in the water up to the wrist right below his sleeves. After that Harry leads Max up towards Louis' hand with his already submerged hand.

Louis starts petting Max's head delicately with his fingers and notices how he moves his tail side to side. As Louis said, a water pup.

Louis moves his left hand, studies which gemstone will look pretty right at the corner of the home, he grabs the blue one and passes a gemstone into Harry's hands before asking, "I think it'll look pretty beside his home. Don't you think?"

Harry nods, takes it in his left hand and starts pushing the home around a bit then places the stone. He stands back and bends down to the level of the container to check how it looks. He hums in approval.

They decorate the container in comfortable silence where Louis pets Max with one hand and hands Harry the gemstones with another. Few small talks here and there when Harry asks a few questions about the placements and Louis answers him, his eyes mainly zoning out on Harry's long slender fingers working in the water. He gulps and looks away, notices Max moves his head to be caressed on the side so Louis accompanies him.

"All done!" Harry exclaims, taking a few steps back seeing the shining gemstones reflecting well from inside.

Louis smiles at Harry's bright and happy face. "Wanna take a look?" Harry asks. Louis nods and takes his hand out of the container. Max turns away from him abruptly, his tail sways along the water roughly making splash water on Louis.

Louis gasps from the cold contact of the water.

"Shit I'll go grab a towel!" Harry runs for the washroom and within seconds he comes out with a grey towel. Louis blinks trying to get the water that slid from his forehead into his eyes. His sunglasses are all fogged up and unclear with droplets of water. Louis pushes his half-wet hair back a little and tries to see with his sunglasses.

"I'm so sorry! Shit- wait let me help you. You've got water on your sunglasses," Harry takes the sunglasses off Louis' eyes and starts cleaning the water off it with the towel, rubs his wet eyes with his dry hand and blinks the water away.

"Again I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry Harry. It's nothing," Louis chuckles at Harry's hurried and nervous actions. He blinks a few more times and looks up at Harry.

His chuckles gurgled to a halt in his throat when he notices Harry is looking at him, with furrowed eyebrows and a longing stare.

Staring at him right in his blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cringe scene. Be warned.

"You're HIM!?"

"I'm who?" Louis squeaks.

"I'm calling the police right now!" Harry takes long steps towards his phone. Louis panics and runs after Harry before grabbing his arms away from the phone. "Just hear me out, Harry!"

Harry's eyes widen as he asks with horror in his voice, "Did you bring a gun!?"

Louis bites his lips in and shakes his head to say no but instead his mouth starts running before he could even think, "Yes yes I have a gun. But don't you dare call the police until you let me explain!?"

Harry gasps and flinches away from Louis' hold, "I can't believe I wasted my flirting skills on YOU!"

Louis looks at him offended before snapping back, "Excuse me! I wasn't going to date YOU anyway!"

"The audacity! Well, bad for you I just found my phone and you're going to jail!" Harry starts typing away on his phone and Louis' heartbeat start accelerating

"Please stop. Don't call the police I can explain. I can explain," Louis shudders a little.

"Louis."

A hand shakes his shoulder.

"Louis."

Another gentle nudge on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Louis looks up at Harry blinking a bit faster than before.

"Zoned a little bit out there, mate." Harry smiles at him.

"I did?" Louis asks, a little bit concerned about his brain creating fake scenarios where he can prepare himself for reality.

Harry nods and hands him his sunglasses, "Yeah didn't miss out on much though." He awkwardly chuckles and scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" Louis continues to make small conversation with him as he traces his sunglasses in his hand. He puts it away in his pocket since it isn't needed.

Harry frowns, a confused look shadowing on his face questioning Louis' actions but doesn't have the heart to ask and offend him. "Yeah, I only complimented your eyes while you're you know zoned out a bit or something."

"Wait you did-" Louis shakes his thoughts out. What? Harry still doesn't recognize him? This is strange. Did the guy catch amnesia or something? Louis wonders.

"You do look a little bit familiar but I can't recall if I'm being honest,"

Nope. didn't catch amnesia...

Louis clears his throat and laughs, "Oh yeah? I- feel like I saw you somewhere too. I'm- I was thinking- yes the cupcake! Could you...I mean?"

Harry nods lightly feeling a little on edge trying to recall something, he moves back and forth on the heel of his foot, his eyes wander on the finished cupcake paper and snapping back at Louis' striking blue eyes, he clears his throat and says, "Oh yeah the cupcake! I'm going to go and grab another cupcake while you make yourself feel comfortable here if you want to...I mean..."

"I'm comfortable here. Don't worry Harry," Louis dismisses Harry with a wave of his hand and a big smile that washes away Harry's rambles to a tiny comfortable smile with dimples adorning his cheeks and Louis almost wants to poke them but he doesn't want to bring back the minute heart attack he was about to have.

Harry walks past Louis to the door and before he can open the door, Louis' stupid antics kick in and he asks out of nowhere, "Do you have your phone with you, Harry!?"

Louis bites his lips in hoping Harry doesn't ask anything or find him suspicious or something but Harry doesn't. He just nods, brings his phone out of his pocket and shows it to Louis.

"Can I um...use it for a moment? My phone is dead and I need to contact someone. If you don't mind of course. I won't snoop in!" Louis asks and swears at the same time. He just wants to hide Harry's phone in case Harry recognizes him out of nowhere. He plans to keep Harry occupied now and not leave him alone with thoughts until Louis can leave for this house FOR GOOD.

"Yeah sure," Harry nods and hands him the phone before exiting the room.

Louis notices that the door is slightly opened so he walks around slowly and closes it. He turns off his and Harry's phone immediately, makes his way towards the bed and pushes a few covers up to hide the phone there but he notices loads of photos there. This spot is used therefore Louis concludes Harry might find the phone easily. Louis pulls the covers back to where it was and slumps down on the bed defeated.

He looks around the room notices the bookshelf, Max's container, two drawers on both sides of the bed, a lamp on one drawer and a snake plant on the other. Louis decides to look through the drawer and maybe push away some things before hiding the phone. He knows he just knows he's acting according to his vision. But he listens to his brain first.

He squats down to the drawer and pulls the first drawer box to see two cameras, scattered Polaroids and some papers. He concludes there's nothing here that could cover the phone and that makes him pull the second box on the side. He notices a closed torchlight with a cover. He frowns and takes the cover off the torchlight.

Louis gasps, an embarrassing squeak leaving his mouth as he closes the drawer immediately. The cover of the apparent "torchlight" falls from his hand.

He blinks once trying to remove the image of the moulded vagina from his head. And blinks twice before pulling the drawer again with a deep breathe.

He grabs the handle of the fleshlight, turns it side to side and checks it out, he pokes a finger at the side of the fake vagina noticing its soft. "Please don't be heterosexual," Louis gags a little and thinks back to the moment when Harry was flirting with him. His eyes light up the next second when a plan crosses his mind.

He keeps that drawer checked in his mind and starts pulling the other drawers. It was just polaroids, some checklists and other documents. In the third drawer box of the second drawer, he finds lube and a long green dildo. He clicks the button at the side of the dildo making it vibrate slowly, he hums and thinks out loudly, "Not heterosexual."

He switches it off, pushes everything back to place and gets back to the drawer of the fleshlight. He pulls out the fleshlight, checks the width of the opening of the mould of the fake vagina against Harry's phone and smiles in relief when he realizes it's not much difference.

He pushes the phone into the mould- his heart stops when the phone stops entering due to the camera which he didn't even take into consideration. He rests down on his ass from the squat, crosses his legs, his head hanging low and his eyes wavering how the phone is half in and half out.

His eyes go wide and he starts to pull the phone out immediately but it doesn't move.

The phone is stuck. What was he even thinking?

Louis takes a deep breath and mumbles, "Of course I'm a coward. But I need to survive this party. Why did I decide to push a fucking phone through a fleshlight?"

He lies down on the floor and starts thinking out loud again, "Well first of all I was going to distract Harry which will be fine since he IS flirting with me. Isn't he? Or is he?" He frowns, pinches his lips between his fingers and groans, his heart and thoughts all over the place drowning him in vain imaginations.

"He did ask me to decorate his pet's house with him. That's weird. And he held my wrist delicately. Also, I'm irresistible and one of a kind. He HAS to be flirting," Louis pulls at his hair, lies down sideways and the fleshlight in another hand where the phone was still stuck.

He shakes his head and starts thinking aloud again, "Okay so he'd forget his phone if I keep distracted the rest of the party. Since he thinks he saw me somewhere but can't recall me... Wait what?" Louis sits up abruptly and mutters, "I could just say he might have seen me in Nancy's shop?"

Louis hisses, intending to hit his head with the heel of his hand but he hits himself with the fleshlight and groans in pain. He sighs and looks at the phone still stuck in the fucking vagina. He prays a little, takes a deep breath and starts pulling the end of fleshlight with one hand and the phone with the other. His face becomes red after exerting too much force.

And then with a pop, he manages to pull the phone out from fleshlight and the second he looks at the phone just check its state, bile rising in his throat.

There are clear white stains now covering half of the phone.

He let's go of the phone feeling nauseous and sick in the stomach, muffled throwing up sounds obvious as he covers his mouth, his eyes start to tear up, "Oh God. Oh my fucking God. Lord save me. Disgusting human." He forces his mouth closed and looks away from the phone hoping he can keep the cupcake he just finished in him.

Hands start to reach out for the fleshlight which he can't see properly because of his teary blurred eyes. He reaches for the cover of the fleshlight and quickly covers it before pushing the disaster back in the drawer.

Disaster? Louis is the fucking disaster to his own life. He thinks as he curses himself.

Louis rests his body against the edge of the bed, pulls his knees close to his chest and stares at the phone in horror which is lying on the ground a few centimetres away from him. He pokes the edge of the phone lightly and picks it up slowly in between his index and thumb. He covers his mouth with another hand. Taking a deep breath, he turns the phone towards him and it's like the phone is in the process to be dyed with bleach.

At the sound of the door knocking Louis' soul leaves his body.

••••

Harry walks out the door and hears Louis closing the door. He smiles to himself, feeling a little victorious at making Louis comfortable. He decides to give Louis some minutes to himself and take the call in privacy.

He walks his way through the kitchen but he gets stopped by a hysteric Niall who grabs his shirt out of nowhere, pulls him in a corner and looks everywhere like an ostrich before asking in a hushed tone, "Did you see Louis?"

"Why?" Harry asks, a little taken aback by his behaviour.

"I don't know I can't find him. I just feel like he's up to something. My intuition is telling me he's causing a mess somewhere," Niall states with confidence.

Harry pushes himself away from Niall and questions in a serious tone, "Don't you think I've noticed how you're keeping me away from Louis? Dragging me-"

"Wait wait what-" Niall gawks.

"out to meet someone whom I already met just so I don't talk with Louis. Well if I remember correctly you're the one who said Louis and I are going to get along well!?" Harry widens his eyes at Niall waiting for his response.

Niall stays frozen, eyes still wide as he starts to form some words. "I- what are... Harry- you are- Oh my God you are misunderstanding the whole situation?"

Harry clenches his jaw and asks, "Well then make me understand?"

Niall sighs and responds in a calm tone, "Just tell me if you saw Louis. I swear I will explain later."

Harry let's out a humourless laugh and shakes his head. "You can't explain, right? And it was extremely rude how you kept me away from him. I'm the host and I was supposed to make talks with him and make him feel welcomed. He's your friend and you should've thought that. He was in the kitchen alone-"

"The bastard deserved that," Niall mumbles making Harry glare at him hard and cold in the eyes.

"You didn't even keep him occupied. I don't know what's going with you two but I'm not letting any of my guests feel bored at my housewarming party." Harry finishes and starts to walk away when Niall yells after him, "Did you see Louis though?"

"No, I didn't see him!" Harry yells, brushing him off with a wave of his hand. He feels ridiculous fighting with his friend about a stranger. But he can't help but think of all the possibilities to get closer to the stranger when Niall kept interrupting him.

He sees a few of his friends on the couch having conversations, he smiles at them and excuses himself to the kitchen. He notices Zayn and Liam sitting on the stools and talking lowly while eating. He goes over the cupcake tray and notices a few cupcakes are left. He takes one for Louis and stops when he hears Zayn and Liam talking about Louis.

"Yeah Niall was asking me if I saw Louis," Liam says with a mouth full of pizza.

Zayn hums and picks the pieces of tomatoes off his pizza and planting them on Liam's piece of pizza. "He asked me too. What does he think Louis is? A child who will get lost in a huge flat?" Zayn asks, annoyance in his tone.

Liam frowns at the tomatoes disliking Zayn's avoidance of the vegetables, "And that's big coming from you when you were crying hysterically about Louis getting lost yesterday."

"Louis got lost yesterday?" Harry asks in confusion and maybe a bit of concern.

Zayn and Liam turn to look at Harry who is standing with a cupcake in one hand. Liam starts explaining, "Yeah that's why you saw me here today. Zayn here left me to go search for Louis alone. And-"

Zayn covers Liam's mouth and hisses at him, "Is that necessary? Why are you babbling the whole story? I said I was sorry can we forget the whole incident and pretend it never happened!?" Zayn pleads with eyes turning wide and glassy brown which Liam calls his puppy eyes. Liam gulps and nods before shutting himself with a big bite of his pizza.

Zayn turns to Harry and flashes a wide smile before saying, "Anyway I found Louis and everything's fine. You don't have to worry Harry. Right babe?"

Liam nods and mumbles, "Yeah what he said. Don't worry about us."

"Harryyyyy!" Gemma enters the kitchen and shoves her phone to Harry's chest.

"What happened?"

"Mum wants to talk to you and charge your phone. Talk to her now and give my phone back when you're done," Gemma walks away, a surprised-looking Harry holding the phone in his hand.

"My phone what-"

"Harry darling are you there?"

Harry rushes to take the phone against his ear and responds, "Yeah mum here I am. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's good darling. And I'm sorry for not making it. Is everything okay with you?"

"It's fine mum I understand. And yeah everything's going pretty well." Harry smiles looking down at the pink cupcake.

"And what's going with that pretty boy?" His mum teases catching up with the smile in his previous answer.

He goes red in the ear, groans and answers back, "Gemma is just babbling. I swear it's nothing."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, mum I'm sure. I'll call you back after. Okay?" Harry's eyes wander back to the way to his bedroom, feeling a little guilty for keeping Louis waiting in his room.

"Okay and also charge your phone darling," She complains.

Harry bites his lips in, frown etching his forehead again at the thought of his phone being switched. "I will. Bye, mum."

"Bye, darling."

What was Louis doing with his phone? Harry wonders.

Giving Gemma back her phone back he leaves for his room. He holds the doorknob contemplating if he should just go in. He presses his ear against the door. No sound or movements.

He decides to knock on the door and open it. And that's what he goes for.

He enters the room to see it the same as before but there are no signs of Louis. He looks around his bedsides and the corner of the bookshelf. He frowns lightly but his frown eases when he notices the glow from the washroom.

He walks towards the washroom and knocks on the door, "Are you there Louis?"

"Yeah, I am. Could you please give me a minute?" Louis answers back from the other side, sounding a bit panicked.

"You okay?"

"Perfectly fine!" Louis says out loud, he feels like his heart might give up at some point as he waits for Harry to go away. He hears the footsteps become distant and then he goes back to working on cleaning Harry's phone.

Putting the phone beside the tap he starts looking for a washcloth. He groans seeing no sight of any cloth. He sighs and grabs the loofah from the shower. He makes his way back to the basin and mumbles, "So what if it's the loofah? It's his cum and his loofah. Not like it's going to be dirty."

Louis wets the loofah with little water, he swipes it gently against the phone screen and cover. He notices the cum stains are washing away. He finishes his work, turns the tap back on and holds the loofah against it. He puts everything back to place and dries the water off the phone against his pants.

He looks at the phone with a satisfactory smile, washes his hand and leaves the washroom. He walks with pride towards Harry and hands him his phone with a small smile, internally rejoicing over the fact that he didn't get caught.

"Why did you switch off the phone?" Harry wonders, taking the phone in his hand and pressing on the side to switch on the phone.

The pride and confidence immediately drain off Louis' face. "I-...Ahh- um... It got locked after I finished talking and I'm...I switched it off by mistake."

Harry hums, raises his phone towards Louis and when it lights up Harry swipes his finger across the screen to unlock it.

"You don't have a lock? Are you psycho, mate!?" Louis squeaks, backing away a little and looks at Harry with wide eyes. "I- I was so confused where did the pattern or pin whatever go? I haven't seen an unlocked phone in years. How was I supposed to know?" That's the fastest lie Louis thinks he managed to make the entire time he is here.

Surprisingly Harry guffaws and throws his head back still laughing. He stops laughing, small giggles erupting as he shakes his head and looks at Louis with the widest grin. Louis stares at him, his heart feeling warm and his finger twitching to touch his dimples.

"You're something else," Harry states as he puts his phone back in his pocket and presents a pink cupcake to Louis. "And this is for you."

Louis mumbles a small thank you and takes the cupcake from his hand. He takes a bite before asking Harry, "Am I going to eat alone?" He pouts a little, the frosting getting a little bit on his upper lips which he cleans off by swiping his tongue up a little.

Harry snaps out his hard stare on Louis' lips covered in frosting and starts chuckling as he asks, "Do you want me to eat with you?"

"You're flirting with me," Louis smirks, raising one of his brows as he takes a bite of his cupcake.

Harry becomes flustered at the direct accusation but he composes himself in the very second to be confident as he questions, "So is there a luck out of this thing you call flirting?"

Louis hums bite his lips in and make a thinking face with one eye closed. "Let me think. Asking me to decorate Max's home with you was a proper wooing material but I want to see what more do you have in store, Styles?" Louis walks towards Harry's desk and takes a seat in the swivel chair, spins a little while Harry sits on the bed across Louis with a smirk on his face.

"Can I have your last name?"

The smile disappears from Louis' face as he fakes an offended face, "Really Harry? An old cringy common pickup line? Here I was thinking I might have found my future husband. Poor me." He rests his palm on his forehead and makes an exaggerated fainting expression.

Harry laughs and tells him, "I was genuinely asking since I don't know. And about the husband part, I still got time to make you have second thoughts."

Louis giggles and takes another bite of his cupcake, "I'd like that. Also, are you an international rockstar? Because Harry Styles name is so fitting."

Harry quirks an eyebrow, "Now I'm having second thoughts about you being my future husband."

"Now we both got time to convince each other. Don't we?" Louis smirks at him and winks cheekily.

"Yeah, we do I guess." Harry blushes a little red still trying to gather up the courage to ask his number or a date. They just flirted openly and Louis knows he's into him. God, why does it have to be so difficult?

Harry lifts his head at the audible gasp leaving Louis' mouth. "Oh my God, you already took out the cookie jar?" Louis asks, a big smile making on his face, crinkles adorning the corner of his eyes which makes Harry smile at him.

"Yeah, I got kinda excited and took your gift out before the party ended." Harry gives a sheepish smile, shoulders hunched up a bit.

"Did you like it?"

"I do yeah. You know what I plan to open one every day to see what my fortune hold." Harry assures him, dimples making a presence on his cheeks again.

Louis' eyes turn wide in horror. "Some of them are really really bad. I mean REALLY bad. I hope they won't ruin your day."

"How do you know they're bad?" Harry questions, he moves a little closer to Louis when he sees Louis grab the jar, open the lid and pull out a cookie before handing it to him with a knowing look as he motions Harry to take it.

Harry nods and he takes the cookie then breaking it in half, he takes half of the cookie in his mouth and pulls out the little paper before showing the other half cookie to Louis suggesting if he would like to have some with a motion of his eyes. Louis smiles and takes the other half from Harry.

He rubs his tongue over the edge of his molars before swallowing the remnants of the cookie, he opens the little paper and reads out loud what is written in it to Louis, "If someone doesn't tell you a joke within 2 mins your luck is about to run down."

A low whistle comes from Louis as he looks over the paper. "That's bad. I wrote that solely for people who live alone. Thought it was funny." He laughs a little to himself remembering how he was alone and bored when he submitted this one and hoping someone would tell him a joke in two minutes out of nowhere and make him laugh.

"You wrote it?" Harry questions, a little confused.

"Oh yeah I'm a fortune cookie writer," Louis answers him clearing Harry's questions.

Harry's eyes go wide in amusement as he looks at the paper with a surprised look, "Really? Wow. I would've never thought about it to be honest. It's really lovely. You know um... having people read the fortune written by you."

Louis stares at Harry looking at the paper, he notices how his jaw is so firm and his long slender fingers so delicately tracing the paper.

"Oh my God! Tell me a joke!" Harry snaps his head up, a playful smile on his face as he starts to fake panic.

Louis starts laughing, his head thrown back, one hand pressed on his stomach and the other holding onto the last bits of his cupcake. Harry stares at him with a fond warm look. He feels like the warmness spreading on his chest, looking at Louis laugh is the best thing in the world.

With a fake annoyance, Harry gets up from the bed and grabs Louis' shoulder before shaking him rapidly, "Stop laughing! My time is running out. Just tell me a joke!" Harry bites his lips in trying so hard not to laugh. Louis shakes his head and makes a motion of zipping his lips and locking them.

Taking a deep breath Harry glares at Louis and says to him in a warning tone, "I hope you're not ticklish." Louis' eyes widen and his immediate response is to push Harry away and run towards the door but Harry grasps him quickly by the waist.

Loud laughter explodes from Louis as Harry starts to tickle him and yells loudly in his ear, "TELL ME!"

"No!!" Louis giggles trying to push away Harry's hand from his waist, his head lulling back against Harry's shoulder as his giggles turn into loud laughter again. Harry doesn't let go of him easily, laughs along with Louis while tickling him more.

With a huff and defeated sigh Louis tries to make out words in between his laughs, "Why- stop tickling! Why did the-the mushroom- Harry! go to the party!?"

Harry stops tickling him, his chuckles are light and laced with a hum of amusement at the question as he stares down at Louis' blue eyes and crimson cheeks, "Why?"

"Because he's a fungi."

Harry starts laughing out loud his head thrown back and Louis laughs along with him, eyes not leaving Harry's stretched neck and loud laughter. Too lost in their moment of laughter they don't even realize they're in each other's arms.

"Guess I've got my luck still going?" Harry stops laughing, his eyes brimmed with tears of mirth and the smile tugging his lips breaks into a grin while looking down at Louis.

"Yeah," Louis grins widely at him.

Harry takes a deep breath and asks away, "Can I take you out tomorrow afternoon?" Harry mentally wants to slap himself for leaving out the "date" word.

The cherry look on Louis' face drains out now, he glances away from Harry and that's when he realizes he's in Harry's arms as he questions timidly, "Out as in hangout as friends?"

"Yeah, I mean...You're an amazing person and I want to get to know you. Besides Niall said you and I would get along. And I see that so would you want to?" Harry explains, his voice quivers a little. Where did all this confidence do? It was supposed to be a date, not a hangout.

'Yes' is what Louis wanted to reply with. He knows it is so easy to say it. But he wishes it was THAT easy.

Easy where they meet each other the first time and Louis doesn't have to be scared every step around Harry and throw his shot out. But Louis already knows he messed up big time with yesterday's situation. Telling the truth will only create chaos and hiding the truth is cruel where he feels like he can't start anything with Harry. He can't just go on out with Harry and start a friendship build on a lie.

That's when the door opens and enters a raged looking Niall. Instantly Louis pulls himself away from Harry and watches Niall take some dangerous steps towards him.

"I've been searching for you everywhere and you're here with Harry! What are you two doing!?" Niall asks exasperation and looking tired.

"Um...talking?"

"Yeah just getting to know each other."

"Yup what Harry said. You've got a great friend here Niall," Louis smiles big and fake at Niall and then looks at Harry.

"Yeah, thanks. Now, cmon I need to talk to you," Niall grabs on Louis' arms and draws him away from Harry when Louis holds Niall back, "Wait I forgot something in the washroom. I'll meet you outside. Okay?" Louis glares at Niall and motions him towards the door. Niall glares back, a little confused but nods nevertheless.

After Niall steps out Louis marches towards Harry who is looking at Louis wordlessly for an answer. "Why don't we swap numbers so we can fix the time and address?" Louis suggests meekly, a little smile playing on his face.

Harry beams big and with a nod they exchanged numbers.

"Um... I should get to Niall. He's expecting me." Louis points at the door.

"Yeah I need to get back to my guests," Harry gives Louis a sheepish smile and opens the door for him. He gives him a tiny wave before he squeaks and gets snatched away by Niall right from the door. Harry pokes his head out the door and watches Niall running the opposite way towards the balcony with Louis.

Harry decides to follow them but gets pulled out by Gemma along with Kyle who is standing beside her with a smirk as Gemma groans making him walk with her to the living room and Kyle following them closely, "God that felt longer than an hour."

"Stop being dramatic Gemma. It was barely an hour. So did you ask his number?" Kyle asks Harry, excitement in his tone.

"About that... I-uh um.. asked him out?"

"Are you asking me or telling me!?" Gemma almost yells.

"I'm telling you of course," Harry rolls his eyes and takes a glass of wine off the table.

"You asked him out!?" Gemma shrieks and Kyle instantly begins giving her the side-eye and rubs his finger motioning for the money. Harry shushes her and nods lightly as he takes a sip of his wine.

Shaking head Gemma grabs Harry's face and looks at him up and down before mumbling, "What has LA done to my brother?"

The wine almost goes down Harry's nose when he bumps a little on the glass and chokes on it. "God shut it, Gemma. I just asked him out and we're going tomorrow but he thought-"

"Wooo tomorrow you have no patience," Kyle smirks and Harry glares at him but a tight smile evident on his lips.

He shakes his head and looks back at Gemma, "As I was saying he thought as friends so we exchanged number and we are hanging out as FRIENDS."

Gemma slaps the back of his head, "I knew this dumbass couldn't do it,"

"They exchanged numbers though. I still win the bet."

"Numbers exchanged as friends. That wasn't part of the bet,"

"The bet was exchanging number. Just pass the money, darling."

"You two are betting over-"

"No, it's unfair!"

Harry rolls his eyes and steps away from the bickering couple, his eyes wandering down the way towards the balcony. He takes one last look at Gemma and Kyle and starts making his way towards the balcony.

••••

Niall pushes Louis into the balcony, he looks around and then goes into the balcony before closing the door. "So what were you doing with Harry!?" Niall's arms crossed tightly.

"Harry brought me into his room! God that sounded scandalous?" Louis rubs his throat and looks down.

Niall shoots him a glare and starts babbling, "You were in his arms? No offence mate but you're the one who wanted to stay away from Harry but minutes later I see you in his arms? What did I even do for an hour by keeping Harry away from YOU!? and then Harry got mad at me for keeping him away from you? You understand-"

"Harry got mad at you because you kept him away from me?" Louis cuts Niall off mid-sentence, a blush rising on his cheeks as he tries to bite the inside of his mouth to stop his smile from growing.

"Yes! Not only that- wait for a second-" Niall studies Louis' reddening cheeks and the small smile, Louis' eyes widen when he notices Niall studying him so he coughs in his hand and looks away from him.

A gasp leaves Niall's mouth as he asks, "You've got a crush on Harry!?"

"I- what!? No, I don't. I really don't. I mean he's cool. Maybe I could like him. Yeah, he's cool. I do want to poke his dimples though. But yeah he's cool I guess- stop looking at me like that!? Your friend asked me to hang out with him tomorrow! I did nothing," Louis cries out the last part after stammering his whole crush confession through.

With a groan, Niall turns away from Louis and rests himself against the wall and then looks at Louis with a hard glare, "Did you say yes? I swear to God if you said yes knowing what you-"

"I did say yes but also I didn't want to say yes," Louis bites his lips, feeling a little guilty for saying a yes with a lie on top.

"Fucking dammit!"

"BUT Niall I don't want to start something with him over a huge secret. He doesn't recognize me. And I feel bad taking advantage of it instead of apologizing to him. That's why I said yes. I didn't want to turn him down too since I want to get to know him too. He's really amazing. And yeah I'm being selfish. It's wrong," Louis explains, his heart feeling a little calm after expressing his thoughts to Niall even if Niall might not understand.

Niall nods, "Okay I get it. I think I've no business here and I'll let it go at your own pace but promise me you'll tell him the truth someday and apologize to him?"

"I promise," Louis takes Niall's hand in his and makes his promise firmly.

"What truth? And what apology and promise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.....that's it. Hope you liked it !!


End file.
